Moonless Night
by rectsmom
Summary: What if Bella is the one who leaves in New Moon? What will happen with Edward?R
1. Chapter 1

This is somthing that I thought about while reading New Moon. My thought was what if Bella left instead of Edward.

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is sole owner of Twilight, Edward. Bella, and all the chachers we love. Enjoy! I might add to this but I'm not sure.

Moonless Night

It was hard for me to think about what I was going to do, not only because I knew it was going to hurt both of us, but because I couldn't stand the look of guilt on Edward's beautiful face. Last night he had stayed but today I had felt him withdraw from me. I could feel him pulling away from me. This morning I had decided to go to Jacksonville with my mom. I knew that by now Alice had seen my decision if she was watching, if she wasn't then better for me, I didn't want Edward to know before hand. I sat beside him in his car think about how to bring the subject up but sitting there I didn't see any other way but to be completely honest. As he was pulling up to my house, I undid my seat belt and turned to face him. His beauty had always taken my breathe away and now was no exception, I studied his face, this would be the last time I saw him. I heart ached every time I thought about what I was about to do.

"Edward, I'm leaving." I said in a rush. He looked shocked, he was about to say something but I put my finger to his cold lips to silence him. "I'm going to my mom's and I don't want you to follow me."

"What? Why?" He asked in a low voice.

"I know you feel guilty about what happen with Jasper and the last thing I want is for you to have to hurt on of your brothers, on a count of me. I know you do so don't try to tell me different. I have felt you pulling away from me these last couple of days. I would rather leave than keep hurting you." I told him somberly.

"But…"

"But what Edward? Are you seriously going to tell me I'm wrong? Are you going to tell me that if it came down to it you would hurt one of your siblings? Why? For what? You've told me that you don't want to change me. You told me you wanted me to stay human. Staying human would mean I would constantly be in danger, not only from other vampires but from your own family members. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong, but it's something I can control. I have protected you this long. You know I can protect you, Bella." he assured me.

"I know you can, Edward, but I don't want to be a burden on anyone, not even you. I love you and it's ripping my heart out to know that I have to do this…." a sob stopped me for a second " but I don't leave then you will and that will kill me. You are everything to me but I hate to see the look of guilty on your face. Jasper did what any vampire would have done. He did nothing wrong. Please tell him and Alice that I'm not angry at them. I love all of you so much but I have to leave." I started to open the door, but Edward reached across and held it shut.

"What about me? What do you want me to do?" he asked angrily. I could tell by the look on his face that he was angry and hurt.

"I can't answer that Edward. Please try to understand, what you're feeling now is what I would feel if you were to leave. Maybe one day we'll meet again and things will be different, but right now you have to let me go." I said. I was hoping my face would convince him I was right but I could tell from the way he was looking at me that reason was the last thing on his mind.

"Tell me Bella, was everything I lie then? When you told me you loved me did you lie? When you told me you wanted to be part of my family was that a lie?" he hissed at me. His eyes turned hard with anger and stay on my face. He was trying to intimidate me.

"If you want to believe that then go ahead Edward. If it will make you feel better and make this hurt less then yes it was a lie everything I said to you was a lie." I told him in a soft tearful voice. I looked at my lap to escape his eyes, I knew if I didn't then he would dazzle me and I would forget everything and stay.

"I'm sorry Edward but I have to go. Please I know you angry right now but try to remember that I do love you, like you told me once you are my life, but I don't want to keep hurting any of you." I leaned in to kiss him but he moved away, I reached out to touch his cheek but stopped mid way and turned and got out of the car. Edward revved to engine and sped away. I walked to the house and up the stairs, Charlie wasn't home but I had to finish packing.

The next morning I was sitting at the airport waiting for my flight to be called when I saw Alice walking up to me. She sat down next to me and smiled, I loved her smile, she was always so happy and bubbly. Alice took my hand and looked at me.

"So where are you going?" she asked

"Alice, I'm leaving, didn't you talk to Edward?" I asked her.

"Yes and no. I did talk to him and Jasper wanted to come too but he thinks it would be better for me to see you alone. As for why and how I knew you were leaving well I saw you doing so." she told me with a weak smile.

"Alice this is hard enough. I feel like a part of me is already missing. I know I'm hurting him and it's killing me to do this but I can't have him feeling guilty all of the time. I know it could change but tell me something Alice." She looked at me and smiled.

"Bella you and Edward are so much alike, no wonder he and you get along so well. I still see you as one of us, and to tell you the truth this will not work. The only thing you're doing is hurting him and yourself. "

Just then I heard them call my flight, I got up and felt her hand on my arm.

"Bella please don't do this." she pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry Alice but it's for the best. Give Jasper my best and tell him I hold no ill will toward him." I hugged her and walked away from her. I used all my strength to not look back at her. I found my seat and cover my face with my hands and just cried.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV**_

**Bella was gone. Alice had just gotten back from the airport, I knew without her telling me that it had been useless trying to convince Bella to stay. I could still see her face in my mind as clear as if she were standing in front of me, her long beautiful brown hair, so silky and soft. Her warm dark eyes, always so alert even when I was trying to hide something from her. Her delicious tempting blood, I could still smell her scent on my clothes, my car and even from here in my room on Alice. It was tempting to go and follow her to Jacksonville but to what end? She had made it more than clear than she didn't want me to follow her, but how was I going to exist without her? **

**I knew after Jasper attacker her that we would have to leave, but never did I think she would be the one to leave me. I thought about how I would tell her. The reasons I would give her. The lies I would have to use to convince her I didn't want her, but in the end she decided to end our relationship. A part of me was angry at Jasper. Furious. I wanted to hate him for doing this to me. After all this time alone, watching them together, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, even Carlisle and Esme, I had finally found someone to complete me and I had to either lose her or change her. And I lost her because Jasper couldn't control himself. I was angry at him, but what Bella had said calm me fury at him. She was right, he was only doing what came natural, it was unfair of me to blame him. When I could and should place the full blame on myself. I was the one who had bought her into our world, thinking I could have her with me without consequences. I love her blindly, I was selfish in my thinking She and I could be together and everyone else would just accept it. It was unfair of me to think my family would be able to resist her warm inviting scent the way I did. Especially Jasper, who was still trying to grasp control around humans and not think of them as food. **

**She hadn't been gone a day and I already missed her. Her prescience had been so crucial to me, I knew it would hurt when I left her but I could deal with that pain. This pain was so different something I hadn't expected, if I were able to cry, I would have tears running down my cheeks, I would have something to accompany this hollow feeling in my chest. I laid back on my chaise and listen to **_**Claire de Lune, **_**I had it on repeat, it was her favorite, she had told me so one day. That bought a sad smile to my face, thinking about all the time we had spent together. **

**I could hear everyone in the house even over the music, I could hear Alice giving Jasper Bella's message. Jasper's thought turn to me and shame filled his mind, I knew I would have to talk to him about Bella leaving, but I was still too hurt to try and make him feel better when I was feeling betrayed. I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking about me and how I was coping with Bella leaving. Esme was worried I would do something harmful to myself. As if I could. I could hear Emmett scolding Rosalie for being happy that Bella left, I could hear him walking out there door angry at her for being happy when I was so miserable. "Put yourself in his shoes for one damn minute Rose, I hate when you act this way. I'm not coming back in here until you either change your damn attitude or at least try to see thing from Ed's point of view." he told her before he disappeared into the trees. I knew Emmett was taking Bella's leaving hard too, he had grown fond of her in the short time she was in our lives. I think it was because he was still relatively young too. He and I had countless talks about why I didn't want to change her, he didn't understand why if I loved her so much. **

**I blocked them out and thought about my beautiful Bella, wishing she was here sitting next to me, just so I could feel her warmth. I missed her so much. **

**Alice knocked on my door as she walked in, she came and sat next to me. "Bella loves you Edward, don't ever doubt that." she said sadly.**

"**It wasn't enough to stop her from leaving." I answered coldly. Alice's eyes flashed and I knew she was going to let me have it. Alice and I were so close she wouldn't hold her tongue when she knew I was being unfair. **

"**What the matter Edward? Do you think it would have been better for you to rip her heart out? This wasn't easy for her to do, and you know it. I also know what you were going to do, too damn bad for you ego that she decided to save you from hurting one of us, how very selfish of her! To think about your feelings!" she said sarcastically.**

"**Go away Alice leave me alone. I want to be alone." I told her. She looked at me and I saw in her mind my Bella as she walked away from her at the airport. Tears filling her eyes but she was holding them back she refused to let tem fall until she was alone. Then the image changed to her and I together at the meadow. I was surprised because Alice wasn't remembering when we went there this was new, this hadn't happen yet.**

**That gave me hope, but I still had to make the hardest decision of my existence, let her go or change her.**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks to everyone that has read my story. If you've read my profile you know I'm a big fan of the Twilight Saga. I love Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, but I don't own them…well I do own my copies of the books, but just that. Everything else is Mrs. Meyer's.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Another sunny day, I had gotten so used to rainy, overcast days, but here there were no vampires and if there were I hope not to meet them. Edward. I missed him so much, I missed his beautiful bronze hair, golden eyes, cold hard body, and his hard silky lips. I missed his crooked smile and his deep frowns when he was upset about something. I missed being with him, talking to him, looking at him, I did have one small consolation though. Even he didn't know about it. Angela had emailed me several photos of he and I together, that she had taken when I went to school in Forks. She and I had remain close via email, one day she sent a letter asking if I wanted a copy of the pictures and I quickly responded yes. As soon as I received them I had them printed and framed them in my room. It was seven pictures four of them were of Edward and me and two were of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, but there was one of all six of us together at prom. That one I kept next to my bed to remind me of why I had left.

Jasper was smiling at Alice in the picture, his gaze was on her all night, it was rare to see him smile but in the picture you could see the love he has for her. Emmett was looking at Rosalie too but his look was more passionate, almost sexual, but it was how Edward was looking at me that made me keep this picture next to my bed. He was looking at me has if I was the only one in the room, nothing else was around us. It made me gasp the first time I saw it, it was then when I realized that he really did love me.

I knew my decision would be a hard one to live with but for the first few weeks it was heart wrenching. I would go to school but nothing stayed in my head because my mind was not there, my mind and heart were in a tiny town in Washington. In another high school were vampire attuned classes with humans. Where a bronzed haired boy with a killer crooked smile changed my life and took my heart. It was there where my heart was still and I had to fight with myself to not go back and run to him and beg for his forgiveness. God but I loved him, but it was that love that kept me away, it was that love that hurt us both, it was because of that love that I knew he would never change me. There was countless times when I would dial his number on my cell phone to call him but what would I say? How many times had I dialed and was tempted to tell him I was coming back, just to hit the _end_ button because I knew I couldn't go back.

Jasper had called me twice in the six weeks I had been gone, but I didn't answer him, I knew he wanted to apologize but somewhere deep inside I was angry at him for making me leave. For making me hurt the one person in this world who loved _me_. He wasn't the only one calling me, Alice had called me too but I didn't answer her either, I knew she was calling on Jasper's request.

I got up and started getting ready for school when my cell rang, I looked at the number and it simply said _Edward. _I was stunned I hadn't heard his voice in six weeks.

"Hello" I answered

"Bella" his smooth tune filled my head and made my heart race.

"Hello Edward." I said between gasps.

"I miss you, can you please come back. Just come back, we don't have to be together if that's what you want, but please Bella my love come back." his voice was so sad as if he were crying " Please Bella" he pleaded with me.

"Edward, I'll come back but before I decide to do anything you and I need to talk. I'll meet you anywhere but Forks, you tell me and I'll talk to my mom." I said in a breathless voice. I wanted to go home to him and his family and Charlie but it had to be under my rules.

"Let me call you back after school okay, I know you have to go soon." he said.

"Edward….I love you." I whispered.

"As I do you, my love." he answered in the same tone.

I hung up and got dressed and met my mom in the living room.

"Bella, honey who were you talking to this early?" she asked.

"Edward." I replied .

"Well it's about time he called I was beginning to worry if everything his sister told me was a lie." she said

"What? What sister?" I gaped at her.

'The blonde one, what was her name? Rosemary?" she answered.

"Rosalie, but why would she call you? What did she say?" I asked my mom.

"Rosalie told me that her brother was so sad and depressed all the time, since you came home. She wanted to ask if I could intercede and ask you to go back to Forks. Oh Bella she sounds so desperate, she was crying and everything I was worried about her, I was thinking she could do something rash." she explained

"Mom when did she call you?"

"Last week."

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked losing my patience.

"Well for the same reason you're not taking that poor Jasper's calls, I didn't think you wanted to talk to her or about them. You have been a bit adapt about not speaking to them." she said with a weak smile. "So what did your Edward want?"

"He wants me to come back and mom I want to so much." I said to her

"Honey, I knew when you came here that you would be going back, but I humored you, I thought you knew what you were doing so I let you think this over and as time passed I realized that you were hiding. Answer me this one question and I'll tell you what to do." I took me by the shoulder so I could look her in the eyes. "Bella, do you love this man? Now before you answer think first, this answer will decide what your live will be from now on."

"Yes, mom I do love him, but how many girls have said the same thing?" I asked her.

"Baby, you have never and will never be like other girls. You are so much more grown up than me. You know it so I don't know why you are always second guessing yourself. You are beautiful, smart and very lucky to be the way you are. So many silly girls, myself included think they know what love is at 18, but you my sweet, you know you love him, you know that there's no one but him for you. I've watched you walk around here trying so hard to hold yourself together but how can you sweetheart when the other half of you is still there with him? I love you honey but you need to be with the person who will complete you." That was the first time my mom sounded like a mom, I hadn't realized I was crying until she brushed my tears away and kissed my cheeks "Call Edward back and tell him you're going back to him tonight."

I reached for my phone, but before I dialed I give my mom a big hug. I dialed Edward's number and he answered before the first ring ended,

"Bella?"

"Edward can you pick me up tonight at the airport?" I asked. I heard what sounded like the phone falling on the floor "Hello?"

"Bella you're coming home??!!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yes!" I could hear Emmett in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing Mrs. Meyer does, but thanks to her we get great ideas. Thanks Stephanie Meyer for the Twilight Saga.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was excited about going back to Forks, this time was very different from the first time I waited in this airport for a flight. I had hoped for my mom to wait with me but she couldn't come to the waiting area with me, unless of course she had a ticket.

I was so engrossed in my book that I really wasn't paying attention to the people around me. Suddenly, my worst nightmare sat next to me.

"Bella, isn't it?" she said in a low voice. Her tone was low but it still sounded like a small child's voice. I couldn't speak, I knew I wouldn't have time to yell out before she killed me where I sat, and I didn't want to endanger anyone else.

"You made it so hard to find you, but your friends are so chatty. I guess it was luck that lead me to you." she said close to my ear. "Are you going back to your precious Edward?" she asked in a hard tone.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Really! Well you see I can't let you do that. Edward took something from me and now I'm taking something of his." she hissed.

"Victoria, I…." I started.

"Shhh you'll only make it worse for yourself. See what he took was James and unless you can give him back to me you're coming with me." she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Come with me Bella or I will kill you right here." I didn't want anyone else getting hurt so I walked beside her.

"Where are we going?" I asked afraid of the answer. She laughed and turned to me.

"I'm taking you to Edward. I want him to suffer the way I suffered when I found out what they did to him. I want him to watch as I tear you apart." her smile was so sweet but I knew she meant every word. We walked toward the exit, I stopped and she turned to me again and smiled.

"Bella, now do you really want to test me? I'm not in the mood to drag you through this airport, but I will."

"Are we not getting on the plane?" I asked.

"If we get on that plane, once we land there will be too many vampires waiting for you there. No honey, we're going in my car. You see I've been here waiting for just this chance, I knew you would cave and go back to him." she said smugly.

"Please…." I pleaded.

"No Bella don't beg…yet. I want you to wait until I have you in front of your beloved Edward. I want to see the pain on his smug face when I feed from you and leave your limp, dead body there for him to mourn you." she hissed her voice full of hate.

"Will you hurt him?" I whispered looking at the floor. She laughed and pulled me close so she could hiss in my ear.

"Your death will hurt him enough." I turned to face her with tears on running down my cheeks, she looked at me and smiled. "Too bad really, if you were one of us it would be more fun."

We walked out of the airport , got into her car and she started out of the airport parking. We had just turn out of the airport when my cell rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was Edward.

"Answer it." she commanded.

"Hello." my voice was tight and I knew I had to make it sound normal.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

Victoria snatched to phone out of my hand. "Hello Edward." her voice sounding like bells. "I knew you would call to see if she was on her way."

"Victoria, what do you think you are doing? If you hurt her I will hunt you down and tear you apart with my bare hands." he growled at her, she threw her head back and giggled.

"Just like you did with James? Well my sweet will just have to see who will tear who apart. Don't bother calling her again, but don't fret. You and I will talk really soon." she said to him sweetly. I looked at her astonished. I sat back trying to think about what I could do to get out of this mess. I had to try to get away from her, but I knew she was to fast and strong for me to escape. Even if I did she would just sniff me out until she found me.

It was a long drive from Jacksonville to Forks and I knew it would take more than a day to get there but I was amazed when she pulled into a small airstrip. She pulled me from the car and walked me to a small airplane.

"Get in." she said. I did as she said and she climbed in after me. She talked to the pilot and we took off. She sat next to the man in the pilot's seat and caressed his cheek and smiled at him flirting. The pilot turn around and looked at me and that's when I saw that he was a vampire too, and he wasn't a vegetarian vampire. I could feel myself panicking, what if she took me somewhere besides Forks?

"V..Victoria." I called to her breathless.

"What?" she hissed at me.

"My…my mom is expecting me to call her when I get to Forks. I was wondering…if.." the words caught in my throat.

"That's one call she won't be getting. " she laughed and turned back to the pilot.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing the Twilight Saga and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to those of you who read my fanfic. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella's POV

I had to think. There had to be a way to get away from Victoria, but in the plane there was nothing I could do until we landed somewhere. I knew I had to try to escape, the only thing that worried me was if I couldn't get away she would kill me before we got to Forks. Before I saw Edward. I sat back and leaned my head on the seat trying to calm myself, panicking was not useful.

I felt Victoria sit next to me and opened my eyes. She took a strand of my hair and smelled it.

"Bella, honey you aren't thinking of a way to mess up my plans are you?" she said sweetly.

"How would I do that? You and him are stronger and faster than me. Why don't you just kill me now?" I hissed at her. Her smile was making my angry. She laughed at me and took me by the throat and squeezed.

"Temper, temper Bella. Don't provoke me."

I knew one way or the other she was going to kill me so I let her squeeze, I started feeling light-headed, but still made no move to stop her or try to fight for breathe. My unwillingness to play her game made her angrier and she pulled me to her.

"Open your eyes, human!! Look at me!!" she yelled at me . I opened my eyes but made no move to struggle or fight. She let me go and threw me against the seat. "You're not going to escaped like that either, human. I want my revenge, I want to see your precious Edward to see you die!" She got up and went to sit next to the pilot. I sat still breathing deeply to try to fight the darkness.

"Victoria, why don't you just kill the human and we can feed from her. Why do we have to take her to this Forks place?" The pilot asked. He was unaware what she was planning. I felt sorry for him, she had to realize that Edward would not come alone. I thought about that for a minute, when we met with Edward he will be with his family, Alice will have seen where we will be meeting, and Jasper could manipulate the pilot to turn against Victoria. The question still remained if Jasper would be up to it, or would he attack me.

I closed my eyes and tried once more to calm my thoughts, I couldn't let any emotion show on my face or Victoria would figure out what I was thinking.

**************

Edward's POV

Even being apart she was in danger because of me, why did I have to come into her live and disrupted it so much. She would've been better off, if I would've stayed in Alaska when we first met.

"Edward, stop it right now!" Alice looked at me and I stared at her. "No I can't read your mind but I can hear you beating yourself up over this. Stop it right now or I'll get Jasper in here to help you calm down. We have to think about what we are going to do.

"You're right Alice."

"I was looking at Victoria's future and I see flashes. It's almost as if she hasn't made up her mind yet, but all of the flashes end with Bella dead and you suffering, so that plan hasn't changed. I started getting a headache and turned to Bella and I saw something there that gave me an idea." she told me smiling. "Bella was going to try to escape, but then her thoughts changed and so did her future."

I grasped Alice by the shoulders, "What did you see?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper move closer to me and I turned to him, "Sorry Jazz."

"Bella had us in her future. Saving her. All of us, even you Jazz." she said .

Of course why hadn't I thought of it! "Victoria doesn't know about you and Jazz, Alice." I said to her. Alice smiled and walked to Jasper.

"Now do you see why Bella needs to be in our lives? She can hold her own Edward, stop thinking about her as just a human and think of her as what she is, brave, strong and determined. That's the Bella I see, don't you?" Alice said laying a hand on my arm.

"I just never wanted her to get hurt. Not by me or any of you, but it's just like my _danger magnet_ to attract other vampires." I said with a smile. Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek. As she pulled away, she froze and I could see what she was seeing. They would be landing at an old airstrip. It was close to the Quileute reservation, Carlisle would have to go and talk to them to ask for permission to come that close. I could see Victoria , a male vampire, Riley , and a bound Bella entering an old stack, Victoria would want to meet there.

"We have to talk to the Quileutes first. Carlisle." I called to my father. He came in and looked at us.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Talk to the Quileutes. Tell them we are going to try to save Bella but we need to be close to the reservation to do so." I explained.

"I'll call you, son." he said as he walked out the door to the garage.

By tonight I would have Bella here with us, and nothing, not even myself was going to ever separate us again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took me this long to add a chapter to my story, but life does have a tendency to get in the way of my writing. I'll try to add a new chapter quickly but with 2 kids out of school for the summer it's kind of hard to sit and write. So please don't think I've forgotten about my story, it's hard to forget Edward and Bella…well at least for me ; ) **

**Once again I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters that honor goes to Stephanie Meyer, but Oh how I love them!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was staring out the window seeing nothing but the black , inky night, when I felt Victoria sit next to me.

"We'll be landing soon." she said slyly. "Are you anxious to see your precious Edward?" She looked at me waiting for my answer. I didn't even turn to her as she was talking to me and that made her angry. "Come Bella, won't you answer me? I'm trying really hard not to just kill you and be done with it." I turned to her slowly.

"If you want to kill me so bad then do it and quit talking about it so much," I turn back to the black window. " So what you're going to kill me then what? James is still going to be dead." I said to her in a whisper. As hard as I tried to hold back the tears I could feel them running down my cheeks. I was tried of this game, my head hurt from holding back my emotions, and it was pissing me off that she kept threatening me. Victoria mistook my tears of anger for tears of anguish.

"Dearest but if I kill you now Edward would be hurt and would suffer but I won't be able to see him. As for James, yes he'll still be dead but I'll have my revenge." I tried not to laugh but all of the sudden I started laughing and couldn't stop, she looked at me perplexed. I took a deep breathe and composed myself.

"Your revenge, are you serious? Do you really think they care about me so much? If they cared so much about me then why is it I'm going back alone? Have you asked yourself that? No. Think about it, if "my precious Edward" as you call him loved me so much do you really think he would let me leave his side? Would you have left James side for this long?" She got up and walked back to the front of the plane and started talking to the pilot, I tried to hear what they were saying but they were talking very fast.

After a few minutes I felt the plane descend and I knew we were going to land, but I didn't see any lights much less a runway. Victoria came back to me and sat down, she took my chin in her hand and turned my face to her.

"We'll see just how much affection your Edward has for you." she hissed at me in a deadly tone. I tried to hide my emotions and look as bored as possible "and don't think for one minute that this act of indifference is working." I looked her in her dark red eyes and whispered,

"I really don't care what you think Victoria, kill me or turned me either way your precious James is a pile of ashes." I turned away from her and continued staring at the darkness. She growled at me and walked away fuming.

We landed and it was completely dark I could see anything, she took me by the arm and dragged me thru the woods. Riley, the pilot, was tired of going "human speed" as he put it and threw me on his back and ran thru the woods to an old shack in the middle of the dark forest. I knew then there was only two ways I was leaving this place, dead or my vampire family was going to risk their lives to come and get me. Riley put me down on the floor, as if I was a sack of dirty clothes, and turned to Victoria.

Who's this James that the human keeps talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that her mate comes and I'll show you how to kill one of us and then we can take over this region." she said to him pressing her lips to his. He gripped her around the waist and pulled her closer to him deepen the kiss. I turned my head this wasn't something I wanted to see. She pulled away and walked over to me and took my wrist and dragged me to the closet and locked the door. "Now where were we?"

I sat there in the dark trying not to listen to them, I concentrated on one thought hoping Alice could see it if she was watching my future.

********************************************************************************************

Edward's POV

"Alice what do you see?" I asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Alice turned to me and placed her hand on my arm, trying to comfort me.

"They're here and they are close. Victoria and this Riley are planning how to approach you. They'll be calling you in about five minutes, but be ready Edward, Bella has lied to her. She told her you didn't care about her." she told me squeezing my arm. "Edward you have to know she's trying o help us. She's been thinking about it so hard so I could see it. Poor Bella, she's tied up and in a dark, small room, like a closet."

"Can you see where they are Alice?" I asked her just as my phone rang.

"Yes." I answered.

"Now Edward is that any way to answer your phone? I have someone who wants to talk to you." I could hear her hand the phone over.

"Edward." if my heart could skip a beat it would have, just at the sound of Bella's voice. "I told them not to call you. I told them you could probably care less."

"So why are they calling me Bella? You made your choice." I answered coldly. She handed the phone back to Victoria.

"Well Edward it seems I got things wrong, but really did you and this human think I didn't know what your feelings are? Silly man, now either you meet us or I'll take her home and kill her and her father." she callously stated.

"Victoria just tell me where you want to meet, your threats are unnecessary." I told her.

"How about where all this started, at the clearing." she replied.

"When?"

"In one hour. Don't keep me waiting Edward I haven't hunted and I'm famished."

I called out to everyone and told them we were going to the clearing. I would be waiting in the clearing and the rest of my family would watch from the trees.

"Edward I think me or Jazz should be with you." Emmett suggested.

"Thank you Em but I think Carlisle should be there with me. I want you and Jazz clear to attack Riley, Alice, Rose and Seem you three get Bella to safety." I answered, walking out the door to meet with Victoria and bring Bella home.

We ran thru the forest until we came to the clearing, in a semi-circle we surrounded the clearing and waited. I could here the rustling of leaves as I heard Victoria and Riley approach, Bella was on Riley's back and that just made me more angry, I could taste the venom in my mouth. I wanted to take Bella off of him and rip his head off his body, but I was more interested in Victoria's head. She was going to dies today and it was going to be by my hand.

They came closer and Riley shrugged Bella off and before I could help her up Victoria grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. I balled my hands into fist trying to control my temper.

"Victoria, let her go, this is between you and me." I hissed at her.

"I will let her go, when she's dead." Emmet and Jasper moved in quickly and took a hold of Riley.

"Victoria!!" he yelled at her as my brothers took him into the trees. I could her them tearing him apart, I could hear Riley screaming for Victoria, but she didn't move. I smiled and turned to look at her, holding her gaze.

"Let her go, Victoria" I purred. She shook her head, but realized Bella. I told Alice to grab Bella and run, out of no where Alice came and before she knew it Bella was gone. Victoria screamed and ran at Carlisle and me.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me, "like I said Victoria, this is between you and me." She broke the hold and kicked me knocking me off my feet, I quickly got up and ran after her. "Where are you going?" She hissed at me and tired to punch me but I caught her hand and yanked on it hard until I felt it loosen from the joint. She screamed and once again tried to escape, but with a handful of her fiery red hair I bit into her neck and twisted her head until it came off. I looked down at her and her body tried to reach her head, but I took her body and dismembered it. Carlisle had already started the fire and my brother were already burning pieces of Riley. Victoria's head was the last thing I took to the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**It took me a bit to come up with this chapter. Part of me wanted to end it with just that but then I thought about it and the last chapter had too many **_**what thens and what ifs.**_** So I thought about Edward and Bella and thought about this chapter, I hope you like it. Please read and rate, give me so ideas on what to do next. I'm open to ideas. Once again thank you for reading my story. **

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or it's characters, but I do love them all.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I felt something hard slam into me and my first thought was that I had been thrown on the ground, one minute Victoria was holding me by the hair and the next I was flying. At least I thought I was flying until I smelled Alice's sweet scent surround me. She took me into the trees where Esme was waiting, Esme put her arms around me and smoothed my hair as she whispered reassurances to me. I didn't know I was crying until Esme pulled me away from her to look into my eyes.

"Bella you're safe." she whispered to me. Holding me close again. It was then that I figured out that Edward and Carlisle were still in the clearing with Victoria and Riley.

"Edward! " I said pulling away from her to go back to the clearing to make sure he was okay. I had to make sure I didn't want him or his father or brothers getting hurt just to save me…again. I was turning away from Esme but she held me tighter and once again whispered that everything was going to be alright. Before she even had the words out of her mouth Edward came into my line of sight.

"Edward!!" I yelled and Esme let me go and I ran to him, throwing my arms around him hugging him as tight as I could. As I felt his arms surround me I felt at ease finally.

He pulled me away only to take my face in his hands and kiss me softly. The kiss started out soft but then it turned almost desperate. I felt his hands roam over my body, it wasn't until he pulled his lips from mine did I realize he was making sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm not hurt Edward. Victoria didn't do anything to me, she wanted to save my torture for your eyes only." I reassured him caressing his cheek. He leaned down and rested his forehead on mine.

"You don't know how worried I was about you, my love. You can ask Alice, she'll tell you, I was unreasonable until Alice saw what you were planning." He said with his eyes closed placing kisses on my forehead, cheek, and lips. "All I wanted was to be able to hear you, I wanted to make sure for myself you were alright."

"I was so scared, Edward. I thought maybe if she thought that you didn't care for me she would leave you alone but she was dead set on claiming her revenge. I made her so angry at me because she would threaten me but I didn't react to her threats. I would have been happy just to see you once more before she killed me, but I knew there would be no way your family and you would let her kill me."

He hugged me closer and we stood there holding each other until Carlisle told Edward it was time to go back to their house. Edward told me to climb on his back and hold on so he could run with me to their house. I climbed on and held on resting my head on his shoulders, feeling the breeze against my face as he ran.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was laying on the soft in Edward's room. I opened my eyes, but I didn't get up I laid there thinking about what happened with Victoria.

"Bella? Are you ill? Do you hurt? I could call Carlisle…" I heard him say to me softly.

"No I'm fine, I was just thinking about everything that happened." I replied. I closed my eyes and laughed without humor. "It seems like I can't keep from endangering you and your family even when I stay away from you."

"You didn't endanger us. Bella, you have to know what you mean to my family. All of my family, not just Alice. My parents love you, Emmett likes having you around, Jasper and Rosalie will come to accept you but they know I love you. I do love you Bella. I would gladly die to keep you safe. I told you, _you are my life,_ I have waited so long for you and as long as you want me I'm here. If one day you decide you don't want me anymore, I'll still love you but I would step aside and wait for you. Because no matter how much time passes I will and would wait for you.

I threw my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I will always want you. I dream about being with you forever. I would prefer it if you would make me like you."

He started to pull away but I hugged him close. " I can't do that to you Bella, please don't ask me."

"I won't…for now but I do want to be like you Edward. Alice saw it and I have decided it. I love you, Edward Cullen." I told him looking into his eyes. That's when I saw something change in his eyes, I knew that look. I knew he was about to throw me for a loop.

"The only way I'll turn you, is if you marry me. Marry me and I will turn you into a vampire." He told me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who's read my story, to all of you who have chosen it as a favorite, and to all of you who have it on alert…thanks. **

**I've taken my story to a place I hadn't though about taking it….to the marriage proposal. I'm wondering what to do now. In my mind Bella is this cool chic who falls in love with Edward. I was brainstorming with my fellow Twilighter Jeannette Taylor, she's the one who started my obsession with Twilight and several other books(series) too. To make a long story short my Bella is going to be a little different than the one in Twilight. I gave you guys a small glimpse at my Bella in previous chapters, I hope you enjoy this Bella too.**

**A big thanks to Taylor, my favorite teacher in all of Dallas. Thanks for helping me bring this side of Bella out. **

**I don't own the Twilight Saga in any way that privilege goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Are you asking me to marry you Edward?" I asked holding my breathe. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought maybe he's just saying that to see what I would say. Then something in his eyes changed, his gaze changed from challenging to serious in an instant.

"Yes, Bella, I am." he said staring into my eyes. He placed his cold, hard hands on my face, "Breathe Bella." I had forgotten I was holding my breathe waiting for his answer. I exhaled and smiled. He was asking me to marry him! "Bella?"

"Really? You're serious?" I answered finding my voice. He let me go and walked to his closet, I could hear him looking for something, before I could follow him, he came out with one hand behind his back. He was smiling as he walked back to me and kneeled taking my hand.

"Bella, I have waited for so long to find you. I have been alone so long and one day without warning you came into my life and changed me, made me feel for the first time in nearly a century. These last few weeks have been absolute torture for me, not seeing you, not hearing your voice, feeling your warmth, but what hurt me the most was not having your company. There were times when I wanted to get on a plane and go and get you but something told me all I had to do was wait. I love you Bella, please do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" He opened the small box, he was holding in his hidden hand, in it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I was speechless. I held his face in my hands and pulled him close, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Yes Edward Cullen, I will marry you. Before you put that beautiful ring on my finger I want you to know that I'm accepting not because I want you to turn me, no I'm saying yes because since the day I saw you in the lunchroom you have become an essential part of me. The hardest thing I ever had to do was walk away from you. That day was the worst day of my life, because I was leaving a part of me behind, when I was you in the clearing, even with everything that was going on I felt happy. Complete. I want to marry you to be with you forever, becoming a vampire is a away to never have to leave you again. I love you Edward. My answer is yes!"

He smiled victoriously and slid the ring onto my finger, and kissed me without holding anything back. It frighten me at first but only for a second, I slid my hands up his shoulders and into his tousled bronzed hair. I pressed myself against him and felt his hard cold body against mine, any second he would pull away and stop before anything more could happen but as we kissed I didn't feel him stopping the kiss, I felt his hands caressing my back and sliding up my sides coming inches from my breasts.

"Edward?"

He pulled away from me and answered roughly "What Alice!" I tried to calm my body but part of me wanted to pull him back to me and continue kissing him. God I love kissing him!

"I just wanted to see if Bella was okay." Alice answered lightly. I could hear she was excited about something but my brain was so scrambled by the kiss, I didn't realize until Edward got up and pulled the door open why she was so excited. She saw Edward proposing and she wanted details. "Oh Edward!!" she danced in to the room and hugged me, "Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

"Alice." Edward growled.

"Alice since you already know then you have to know what I'm going to ask of you too, right?" I said to her smiling.

"Alice? I told you to wait until they wanted to announce it to everyone." Jasper said from the door. He had a look of impatience on his face. "I'm sorry Edward, before I knew it she was headed up the stairs."

Edward's beautiful face was marred by anger and impatience, I walked over to him and slid my arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear not to be angry at her.

"Like my birthday party, she just wants everything to be perfect, right Alice?"

"Oh Bella, thank you for letting me do this. You and my cranky brother will love it." she said overjoyed at the prospect of planning our wedding.

Turning to Edward, "Let's go and tell your parents." he took my hand and we walked down the stairs, at the landing Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

Esme hugged Edward while Carlisle hugged me and welcomed me into the family. When Esme hugged me she held me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Esme I love you but I can't breathe." I choked, coughing a bit as she let me go.

"Bella I'm so happy for Edward and you." she said .I just hope it would be this easy to explain to Charlie and Rene.

********************************************************************************************

Edward drove me to Charlie's , when we got there he took my hand and we both went to talk to Charlie.

He sat back on the sofa and shook his head, "I knew you two were more serious than what I thought. Are you sure this is what you want to do Bella? You're still young. What about college?"

"I'm still going to college, Dad, but I'm going as a married woman." I said to him hoping he would argue. I could see he was shooting angry looks at Edward, but Edward was what I wanted.

"You have my blessing Bella, but you have to break the news to your Mom." he told me.

"I know Dad." I hugged him tight, "I love you Dad." I said with tears in my eyes.

I walked to the phone in the kitchen, just as I was about to dial it rang in my hand, "Hello, Swan residence"

"Bella?" the voice was rough and deep but instantly I knew who it was, Jacob Black.

"Hi Jacob. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, I was calling to ask if you got home okay? Charlie told my Dad you were coming back." he explained.

"Yes I got home just fine thanks….um Jacob I was about to call my mom, so can we talk later?" I asked.

"Sure, well bye then Bella." he sound disappointed but I had to call Mom to tell about my engagement.

After dialing and giving my mom the good news, she gushed and wanted Alice's number so they cools get together to plan my wedding. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. My mom was surprised it took us so long, she told me that she hadn't bought that story I fed her about Edward being only a crush. She was happy for us.

While I was getting ready for bed, I thought back to Jacob. I wonder why hew would be so disappointed that I couldn't talk to him more. I would call him later to chat maybe even invite him to the wedding. I was brushing my hair when Edward came into my room, he took the brush out of my hand ands started running the brush through my hair. It felt so good I closed my eyes and before I knew it Edward was carrying me to my bed.

"Will you stay?" I asked him sleepily. He wrapped me in a blanket and laid next to me pulling me close and hummed my lullaby in my ear. "I love you Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been thinking really hard about the next couple of chapters, but thanks to my twin brains, I have got lots of damn good ideas. **

**Yes Taylor, when our book goes on the best seller list you, me ,and Paris, and those pastry chefs better be ready for us. ; ) **

**For those of you that love Jacob he will be included in my story. I like Jacob, but not for my Bella. My Bella only has eyes for her Edward and he is completely devoted to her, but like the series what fun would it be without some drama. **

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, it belongs to the very talented Mrs. Meyer. I do however love her characters, especially Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper. I love them all but they are my faves.**

**Thanks twin Taylors for all your great ideas!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The following week Alice had me so busy, she wanted to know what colors I wanted to use, what flowers, what flavor of cake, her questions were unstoppable until at last I sat her down and told her to do whatever she thought was best.

"Really? Anything I want? Oh Bella…" she said excitedly.

"Within limits Alice. I still want our wedding to be an intimate family wedding not something that will rival Hollywood weddings. I trust you to give Edward and me a perfect family wedding. Can you do that?" Alice nodded her head but I could see in her gold eyes she was excited to have full reign. "Alice promise me."

"I promise…I know you want to approve of the guest list, I promise to keep it small." she said somberly, fighting a smile.

Now, I'm sure I made the best decision by letting her arrange everything, I was gathering my laundry when I heard the doorbell. I raced downstairs and opened the door, Jacob was standing on the other side looking nervous.

"Jacob, hi." I said to him surprised he was there. He turned to me and I could see he was angry about something.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" I asked

"That you're getting married. Is it true?" he was trembling slightly, and had his hands in tight fists.

"Do you want to come in Jacob? We can talk about this inside." I stepped aside and let him into to living room. I gestured him to sit but he shook his head and paced.

"Why? Why are you going to marry _him_. You could do so much better than someone like him. Come on Bella you're smarter than that." he spat out at me and that just frustrated me.

"Jacob, you have no right to come to my house and tell me who I should and shouldn't marry. You and I are friends and friends only! If you can't be happy for me then you need to leave and not come back!" I yelled at him. Standing up, I stood in front of him with my hands at my hips. I was about to rip into him again when Edward walked into the room,and held his hand out to me.

"Bella, take my hand." I looked at his hand and took it he pulled me to him, moving me so I was standing behind him.

"Edward?" I started to question him but he held up a hand, wanting me to wait.

"Jacob, you either have to calm yourself or leave, I won't allow you to hurt Bella." Edward said slowly. I looked at Jacob and he was shaking from head to toes, I turned to Edward but he was looking at Jacob. The way Edward was standing I knew something wasn't right, I was about to question Edward when the doorbell rang again. Confused, I went to the door, standing on the other side was a beautiful girl, about my age, with black hair like Jacob's. She gave me a half smile and walked in and looked around.

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I see him," she looked at me and rolled her eyes. I stood there looking at her as she went to Jacob. "Let's go Jake." She pulled on his arm but he didn't move. "Jake, let's go! You don't want to do this here."

I was confused I didn't know this girl but she was getting on my last nerve. I was about to go to Jacob but Edward caught my hand and shook his head. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "Let her take him, it's not safe for you to be around him right now, love." I turned my head to look at him and saw he was serious.

"Edward, what happening?" I asked him. Before he could answer the annoying girl turned around and walked up to me. She looked at me from head to toe and rolled her eyes again.

"Be careful, Leah. I won't allow you or anyone hurt Bella." Edward told her.

"Please, like I would waste my time." she turned back to Jacob, "Let's go now, Jacob!"

Jacob looked at her ,his entire body was shaking, he turned to me and shook his head, as if to clear his head.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked curious now, because I hadn't ever seen him like that, it looked like he was going to attack Edward or me. " Jake do you want me to call your dad?"

"Oh I think you've done enough, _Bella_." Leah sniped at me. That made my blood boil, this girl didn't know me from Eve and she was being very rude. I didn't get angry easy so it surprised me when this infuriating girl, in just the few minutes she was in my house could piss me off.

"You know what _Leah_, you can get the hell out of my house. I didn't invite you here and I sure as hell don't want you here." I hissed at her, then turned my attention to Jacob," and you can go with her, I don't know what's wrong with you, but if I'm the cause I'm truly sorry." I walked around Edward to the door and opened it wide showing them I was serious. Edward came to stand beside me and I looped my arm around his waist, pressing my body to his. Jacob and Leah came to the door, Jacob stopped and looked at me, but spoke to Edward.

"Remember the treaty, bloodsucker. Bite not kill." he growled at Edward.

"Jacob Black what I do with my life is my business not yours or your tribe's. " I hiss back at him.

"You don't know what he is Bella, you…."

"Shut up Jake! You want to warn Edward about a treaty, is this the same treaty you told me about? Seems to me like you broke it already." I pulled away from Edward, he tried to take my hand but I shook him off I was so mad, "Don't you ever come to my house and threaten my future husband. I love him and if you hurt him you hurt me, but trust me when I tell you both if any of you hurt any of the Cullens there will be hell to pay, Jacob Black. Now get the hell out of my house. When you can talk to me like my friend you can come back!" I shoved Jake out on to the porch and slammed the door.

"Remind me not to get you angry at me , love. Have I ever told you I love your temper, you look like an angry kitten when you're angry." I was still mad as hell with Jake but I still smiled at his reference. I suddenly got an image of an angry kitten in my mind and doubled over laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or it's characters, they belong to Mrs. Meyer. **

**Let's get to the chapter but before that …Thanks to everyone who's read my story.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alice had me standing on a pedestal, trying on my dress, I didn't want to know how she already had a dress. I'm sure she'll just give me that look and say 'I saw it', I smiled and shook my head.

"What are you smiling about Bella?" Alice asked. I looked down to her beautiful amber eyes.

"Like you don't already know," I replied sarcastically. Standing up she poked me lightly in the ribs and laughed.

"I can see the future not read minds, smarty pants." she said jokingly. "Come on, spill."

"I was thinking about how convenient that you already had a dress this beautiful on hand for our wedding." I replied .

She cocked her head to the side inspecting her work and tugged at the waist, "You're right, I already knew."

Sighing I was about to give her another sarcastic remark when Rosalie walk in.

"Bella, hold still, I have pins in my hand." Alice cautioned. How could I hold still with Rosalie in the room, she was staring daggers at me again. God, I hated when she didn't say anything and just gave me ugly looks, sometimes I just wanted to slap that smug look off her beautiful pale face. "Rose can you please stop making her so nervous?" She rolled her eyes and started for the door.

"Rosalie." I called to her. She stopped and turned around with a bored look on her face. Okay that was it I made up my mind to find out why she hated me so damn much. She and I hardly ever crossed words, but Rosalie just couldn't stand me. "Alice do you know why Rosalie doesn't like me?" I asked.

"She doesn't hate you Bella, she just doesn't understand why you would want this life." She explained while inserting pins in the hem of my dress. "Okay I think that's it, now we have to take it off and do the alterations. Oh Bella you look so beautiful." Alice was looking at my reflection, with a big smile on her face. I smiled back and thanked her.

"Thanks to you Alice. I trust you to make me beautiful for Edward." I told her. She smiled proudly and started untying the dress.

"Alice do you think if I asked Edward, he would tell me why Rosalie is always so cold with me?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "You can try. Don't worry Bella everything will work out."

************************************************************************

As I was coming out of Alice's bedroom, I saw Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me. I smiled at him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile, God I loved his smile. I leaned in close wanting to give him a peck on the cheek, but at the last minute he turned his face and my lips brushed against his. My arms went around his neck, my hands into his silky bronze hair, while his arms pulled me flush against his hard, cool frame. I was so dazed by his kiss I didn't realize he had me against the wall until I felt it on my back. I turned my head slightly to catch my breathe, and he placed soft kisses on my neck, I felt his breathe tickle my ear as he whispered.

"We need to stop, but I don't want to." He took my mouth again and I moaned at the shear passion of our kiss. He groaned but pushed away from me, but I held on to him, I was afraid if he let me go completely I would end up on the floor. My God but this boy could kiss.

We were still standing there when Alice came out of her room and with a smile passed us in the hall.

"You could have warned me." I mumbled to her.

"Yea but what fun would that have been." she answered and kept walking.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I said as we made our way downstairs.

"Of course."

"I need you to be completely honest, even if it hurts my feelings." I told him. I could see I had confused him. "Why does Rosalie hate me so much?"

He stopped and looked at me "Why would you say she hates you?"

"I'm not blind I can see she doesn't like me. She looks at me the way Leah does and to tell you the truth it's getting on my last damn nerve. I haven't done anything to either one and they both hate me!"

"Bella, Leah dislikes you because of Jacob, she has feeling for him and she sees you as a threat. Rosalie…well it isn't that she dislikes you it's more like she wants to be human. Rosalie is the only one of our family that resents being a vampire. She doesn't understand why you chose to be one."

I watched his face as he tried to explain, but my eyes stopped at his mouth, I stared at his mouth and felt his breathe brush my face. His scent was so intoxicating I lost my train of thought. It took him a second to realize I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Bella, breathe." he said brushing his lips against mine. "Bella…."

I could hear him but then everything turned black. I felt him pick me up and hold me close, I felt his chest shake but it didn't register that he was chuckling.

He must have carried me downstairs and laid me on the sofa, when I came to Carlisle was checking my pulse and in full doctor mode.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked I could hear the concern in his voice. I tried to sit up and got dizzy. "Lie still it'll pass." He turned to Edward and something silent passed between them and Edward chuckled and nodded.

Edward came and sat next to me on the floor. "What will I do with you, love? You ask me a question but faint before I finish answering you." I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

I looked around and saw Rosalie, she was looking at me and giving my the meanest, dirtiest looks, and that just filled me with rage. As dizzy as I was I got up and stomped over to her.

"Look Rosalie, I haven't done anything to you so quit looking at me like I'm just a piece of trash!"

She smiled and turn away from me. I said the first thing that came to my mind "Coward!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Twilight Saga or it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rosalie stopped and turned her head, she looked at me and sneered, "What did you just say?"

"Babe, think about it you have been pretty unfair with Bella." Emmett tried to reason with her. "Edward I think you need to get Bella out of here." he said looking at Edward.

Before anyone could move Rosalie had me pinned to the wall, "Answer me, Bella. _What did you just say to me?_" I had my hand on hers at my throat and looked into her beautiful caramel eyes.

"Coward." I repeated. I could see that she thought I would back off but she had another thing coming. I was sick and tired of her ugly looks and snotty attitude.

"Let her go Rosalie. NOW!" Carlisle demanded. He took her arm and pulled her away from me.

I looked around, massaging my throat, and saw that Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward. Edward was livid and he was fighting the hold they had him in. Alice came to me and looked at my throat and gently examined the skin where Rosalie had been holding me.

I looked at Rosalie and smiled at her as she was taken into the next room, I saw Edward's attention shift to Rosalie, I knew if they let him go he would go after her. I walked over to them and laid my hand on Edward's cheek surprised he turned his gaze at me.

"Are you okay? Let me go, so I can see to her," he told his brothers. Jasper let go but Emmett held on not sure Edward wouldn't go after Rosalie.

"He won't Emmett." Alice reassured him. Emmett was still not convinced and looked at Edward.

"I'll talk to her Edward, this won't happen again, but Bella did have some blame here too. I sorry Bella but you know it's true." he said to me.

"Yes, I have blame, but she has been rude to me for no reason. Tell her for me Emmett, I won't sit around and allow her to treat me like a piece of trash stuck on her nice shoes. I'm going to be Edward's wife. If she wants respect from me then she has to give it to me too." He was about to turn, "Emmett I am sorry for causing all this mess." He walked out of the room to look for Rosalie.

Edward turned to me and tipped my head back to look at my neck. "I'm okay, really I am." I smoothed the worry lines on his beautiful face. I took his hand from my neck at kissed his knuckles.

"Bella you could have been seriously hurt, don't you understand that? If Rose wanted to she could've killed you." he said tightly.

"Edward I was wrong to provoked her, I'm sorry. Do you want me to apologize to her for defending myself?" I answered .

Rosalie came back in with Carlisle and Emmett, Edward moved in front of me, ready to defend me.

"I was wrong to treat you like that Bella, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." she said.

"I'm sorry too Rosalie, I shouldn't have insulted you." I replied

Carlisle stepped up and took both our hands, "I think you two need to talk alone and come to an understanding, about this. Rosalie you were wrong to treat Bella in such a fashion and Bella you were wrong in calling her a coward." He looked from her to me and back and sighed, "You two go talk _alone_. Boys, we've seen that Bella can defend herself, but I know Rosalie won't do anything to her."

We walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She sat at a vanity and started combing her hair, I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

" You know that I didn't choose this life Bella. Do you have any idea what kind of life you'll have being one of us?" she asked just as I put my hand on the door.

"No I don't, but I do know that my life now would be incomplete without Edward. Tell me Rosalie what's so wrong with this life? Why do you hate it so much?" I asked.

"We can't bear children ,we never die, unless someone rips us apart and burns us, we have to keep moving around every few years or when someone thinks they know what we are." she said sadly.

"That would be bad, but have you ever considered what you do have, Rosalie?" she looked at me in her mirror. "You have Emmett. Are you seriously going to tell me you wouldn't want him in your life? Yea, you can't have kids but you also won't ever change, you'll stay beautiful forever. You won't ever have to worry about Emmett being alone if you die. He won't have to see you get old or sick or frail. If you could would you leave him now? If someone offered you the chance to be human right now would you take it?

She looked at her hands in her lap and after a long while she looked up at me.

In a quiet whisper she answered "No." I walked over to her and sat on the sat at her feet to look her in the eyes.

"That's why I choose this life." I told her. Then she did something I never thought she would ever do, she pulled me up and hugged me. "Friends?" I asked her.

"I'll try." she replied with a slight smile. We went back to the living room, Edward was pacing and Emmett was half paying attention to the TV. Edward saw me first and looked at Rosalie, some silent words passed between them and he smiled and hugged her. She went over to Emmett and whispered in his ear, he perked up and followed her out of the room.

************************************************************************

**This was a short chapter, but it took me a while before I could get my thoughts together. I wanted Rosalie and Bella to get to an understanding….you'll see why in the next chapters. **

**Thank you guys for reading my story. I love all the characters of Twilight , and I think Rosalie is great even though in the series she was mean and uppity. **


	12. Chapter 12

Now with the drama of Rosalie and Bella out of the way. I love my Bella because she's not going to sit there and take crap from no one. Mrs. Meyer's Bella was great, I love her, but I had to make my Bella stronger and tougher. Imitation is the best form of flattery, but copying sucks. Yes my Bella has a lot of Mrs. Meyer's Bella but how much fun can it be if she was exactly the same. I want my Bella to enjoy and be excited about marrying the hottest guy in Forks. I want her to embrace her strength, that she didn't finding until Breaking Dawn. I hope you all enjoy my Bella, I'm having the best time writing her.

I do not own The Twilight series or it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A week has passed since my confrontation with Rosalie, she and I aren't best friends like Alice and me, but she's not rude to me as much anymore. **

**Alice and Esme were working on the wedding plans, with some help from my mom, Renee. My mom had called me to ask what I needed help on and I told her Alice was handling the wedding arraignments. She immediately called Alice and together they have almost everything planned out. **

**I was getting dinner ready for Charlie when the phone rang, I picked it up and shoved it between my head and my shoulder.**

"**Hello." I said trying mot to drop the phone.**

"**Hi. Bella?" Jacob's voice came though the phone.**

"**Yes it's me Jacob. What can I do for you? Does Billy need to talk to Charlie?" I asked trying not to sound angry at him. It was hard considering what happened the last time he was in my house. **

"**Umm….no…." he stammered.**

"**Then what do you need Jacob?" I asked .**

"**I wanted to….." **

"**Jacob, can I call you right back?" I asked.**

"**Um…yea, I guess…whatever." he replied and hung up, before I could tell him why I needed to call him back.**

**I finished dinner and called Jacob back. **

"**Hello." Jacob answered after the first ring.**

"**Jake, I'm sorry I cut you off earlier but I was cooking, and…." **

"**Sure, sure" he said cutting me off.**

"**Did you need to talk to me?" I asked biting my tongue in irritation.**

"**Yes, I did but if you're busy…." this time I interrupted.**

"**No you can come over right now, and have dinner and we can talk."**

"**What about your **_**fiancé**_**? Won't he be mad at you for having me over there?" **

**I took a deep breathe and calmed myself before answering, "**_**Edward,**_** is out with his brothers tonight, as long as you behave yourself, everything should be cool."**

"**Alright then I'll see you in a few." he hung up without even saying bye. How very rude, I thought looking at the phone in my hand.**

**I was about to go to my room when the phone rang again, this time it was Alice.**

"**Bella, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.**

"**Nothing. I was going to my room, why?" I asked, but I knew it had to about Jacob. "What did you see Alice?"**

"**I'm coming over." Alice said sweetly.**

"**Alice? Tell me." I said to her as sternly as I could.**

"**I'll tell you as soon as I get there." and she hung up.**

**It was getting on my last damn nerve that everyone hung up on me. You would think they didn't know how to say bye. **

***************************************************************************

**An hour later, the doorbell rang and I went to open it stumbling. I righted myself and pulled the door open, Jacob was standing in the door scanning the street. **

"**He's not out there. They went…out." I told him.**

"**Yeah….if that's what you want to call it." he answered sarcastically. **

**Before I closed the door Alice was stepping in, she hugged me and gave me a quick kiss.**

"**Charlie is pulling up, you might want to wait on him too." she smiled.**

**I saw Jacob tense up as Alice walked in, he stood off to one side and motioned for me to follow him outside. Alice walked to him, he was so much taller than her a shiver snaked down my back as she leaned in to speak to him in a hushed tone.**

"**Be very careful about what you do Jacob. My brother may not be here but I am." **

"**Alice can you sit with Charlie so I can talk to Jake?" I asked. She came to me and whispered in my ear to just call out if I needed her, I nodded my head and went out to the porch with Jake.**

"**Jake?" **

"**I'm sorry for acting the way I did the last time I was here, Bella. It just makes me so mad that knowing everything you know about him you choose to be with him." He sat on the steps of my porch with his head in his hands. "But that's not why I came. I need a friend right now Bells. I did something, and I don't know what to do now."**

**I sat next to him and took his hands in mine, "Alright then tell me and maybe I can help."**

**He looked up at me, "I kissed a girl." he said softly.**

**Taken by surprise, "Um….okay….and she didn't return the kiss?" I asked.**

**He shook his head, covering his face again. I tried looking at his face but he turned away.**

"**Jake, come on talk to me." I told him. **

"**Bella, aren't you mad at me?" **

"**Should I be?" **

**He laughed, got up and started down the stairs. I got up and went after him.**

"**Jake, why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to talk?" I asked him confused. **

"**In my head, I thought you would be mad at me for kissing this girl and you don't even care!" he yelled at me. "I don't even matter to you, do I?"**

"**Wait, you thought that by telling me I was going to be mad or jealous?" I replied with my own question.**

**He turn to walk away again, but this time I caught his arm and felt him trembling. I pulled him back to look at me, he growled at me and started shaking in earnest. I "Answer me! Did you?"**

**Though his teeth he hissed at me, "Go inside Bella."**

"**No." I looked at him and saw he was sweating and shaking his head as if to clear his head.**

"**Bella." I heard Alice behind me. She pulled me away from Jacob, just in time to see him explode and turn into a big reddish -brown wolf. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This didn't take me so long. I got the idea of Jacob revealing himself from of course, reading New Moon….again. I had to put in there, what would any Twilight fanfic be without our lovable yet irritating werewolf/shape shifter. Plus it will come up later. **

**A big thanks to everyone who has read my story and likes it as much as I do. I would probably keep writing it but with you all liking it so much it gives me a boost to keep going. **

**I do not own The Twilight series or it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't move. What happened? I felt my knees turning to mush, if Alice hadn't been there with me I would have been on the ground. I tried to say something, I felt my mouth moving but no words were spoken. I could feel the tears on my cheeks and Alice's arms holding me up.

"Bella, Bella!! Breathe!" Alice turned me in her arms and took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes, "Bella, breathe, come on Bella please. I have to get you inside. Please Bella!"

I could hear her but I couldn't take my eyes off the wolf. I didn't want to believe it was Jacob. I could feel myself getting light-headed. Alice shook me hard but gave up and holding on as tight as she allowed herself, she started for the house. As we passed Jacob, he ran for the dense, green trees.

Alice took me to my room and laid me on the bed, she sat in the rocking chair Edward sat in night after night, "Bella? Are you okay now?" she said concerned.

"Alice, what just happened? Is Jacob alright?" I said slowly, I knew any minute I was going to start screaming. I could feel the panic beginning to rise in my chest. I hugged myself trying to stifle the panic. Alice sat on my bed and brushed the hair from my face in long smooth strokes. I closed my eyes and took deep steady breaths.

"Bella, it's not that we don't want you to be friends with Jacob, but he is a young werewolf and as you saw he can be very dangerous." she said stroking my hair.

I turned to her, "but what about Jake? I have to see him." I started to get up when she pushed me back down.

"I think it would be better if you called him right now. Bella I can't see you when he's around you. I won't be able to see if you're safe. Please for my sake and Edward's just please call him, for now." she pleaded.

"Alright Alice, I'll call him, but what if he doesn't want to talk on the phone?" I asked.

"Then ask him to come but I'll have to be there to keep you safe."

"Okay." I reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." Billy Black answered. Great just what I needed!

"Billy, can I talk to Jacob, please?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." I could heard some scuffling and hushed words but couldn't make anything out.

"Bella." he said coldly.

"Jake, are you alright?" I asked.

"Look Bells, I'm busy right now can this wait 'til later?" he said solemnly.

"No. Look Jake you came over here and now I want answers. Starting with are you okay." I said impatiently.

He took a deep breathe and sighed into the phone, "I shouldn't have gone over there. I should've just …….well it doesn't matter, does it? You don't think of me the same way I think of you."

"For that I'm sorry Jake, but you knew from the start that I loved Edward. I never lied to you or lead you on. We were friends, and I would like to keep being your friend but if it's too much to ask then I understand." I clarified and kept going, " but now I want to know if you're okay and what happen to you?"

"I think it's pretty clear what happened to me Bella. I turned into a giant dog." he said jokingly. "Remember the treaty? This is part of it. Remember I told you, my tribe comes from wolves, and our only enemy is the "cold ones", your Edward and his "family" are our enemies." he said in a stern voice.

"So this is it then? We can't be friends?" I asked quietly.

"Sure we can if…..well if you stay away from them."

I took a deep breathe and looked over at Alice, I closed my eyes, "I'm going to marry Edward and be a part of his family, Jake. I sorry if this ends our friendship but I can't live without Edward, I love him, I'm sorry." and I hung up the phone. Alice pulled me into her cold hard arms and held me as I cried.

I must of fell asleep, because when I woke up it was Edward's arms holding me. I looked up at him and smiled sadly at him. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, if our getting married cost you your friendship with Jacob. The last thing I want to do is take things away from you." he whispered in my ear. I could feel his cool breath brush against my ear and neck like a caress.

" I love you so much Edward. If Jacob can't accept that then too bad. I need to be with you. You are everything to me, you're every thought in my mind, every breath I take, my life was so utterly empty without you. You told me once I was like a drug to you, but you are the very air I breathe, without you I'm nothing."

Edward tightened his hold on me, "You don't know what those words mean to me Bella."

He pulled me away just enough for him to kiss me on the lips. The kiss started gentle but I wanted more. I wanted to feel his passion. I slid my tongue over his lower lip and he growled.

He turned us on the bed and I was under him, he slid his leg up and placed his knees at the apex of my legs. I felt hot and wanted to get closer to him. I moaned when his hands moved on my back, one hand traveled down my spine over my buttocks and he pulled me closer. I turned my head to catch my breath and he kissed my neck and shoulder, trailing hot wet kisses across my collarbone. He kissed the tops of my breast and hissed when he felt my nipples were hard. He pulled away from me enough to look at me.

"We have to stop Bella." he said breathlessly.

"Why?" I asked moaning.

"As much as I would love to make sweet, slow, mind numbing love to you Bella, I want to do it when you are my wife." he said with his forehead resting on mine. He was trying to calm his body just as hard as I was.

"I hope these next few weeks go by fast, Edward, because if this is any indication to what you plan to do to me….."

"This isn't even closed, my beautiful Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own The Twilight series or it's characters, they belong to Mrs. Meyer. **

**Thanks to all of you who read my story. I hope you'll like it up to now.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I knew I had to hurry and get dressed, Edward was waiting for me giving my some privacy. We were going to the rehearsal dinner together, Charlie wanted to take me but he was busy with mom and Phil.

Alice had given me a beautiful royal blue, off the shoulder dress. It was so soft against me skin, it felt like millions of caresses when I moved. The shoes were the ones that scared me a little, they were stilettos, the same royal blue as the dress, but what scared me was they were strapy barely there shoes, I was so nervous about them. I had a sinking feeling I was going to end up on the floor more than once tonight.

I was adjusting the strap of my stiletto when Alice walked in.

"Oh Bella!! You look amazing! I knew that dress would be perfect for you! Here let me help you with the shoes." She said excitedly.

"Alice." she looked up at me when I said her name. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You are truly me sister." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Oh no you don't." she warned "Don't cry Bella, you're going to mess up you make up." Alice looked me in the eyes and hugged me. "I think of you like my sister too. I knew you and I would be like this one day."

"Of course you did, silly, you're a psychic." I said jokingly.

"Well yes but more than that I knew you had changed Edward from the first moment you two saw each other. And of course being psychic helps." she said smiling.

"I think I'm ready, walk with me Alice. I'm not to confident in these shoes you gave me." I said.

Alice took my arm and led me to the stairs, when she let me go I looked at her.

"I'll go down first, so you can make a big entrance." Alice said.

"Alice, Alice." I called but she was gone. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I can do this without killing myself. Edward was waiting. I just had to keep repeating that to myself.

I took one step down, took another deep breath and descended the stairs. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs talking to Alice, but then he saw me.

He was so utterly beautiful in his black suit. His bronze hair was combed in a neat mess, it was asking for hands to be run through it. Before the end of the night my hands were going to bury themselves in it. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and that was all the confidence I needed. That's all I needed to know I was his and he was mine.

He held out his hand and I took it, he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you are more beautiful than ever." he whispered.

"Come on you two we're going to be late." Alice said pushing us to the door.

"Alice wait." I said to Alice

"No Bella, psychic remember. You two can resume this later, right now we have to go." she smiled shaking her head.

It didn't take us long to get to the rehearsal dinner, our parents and friends were already waiting for us when we walked in. It was kind of embarrassing because everyone started clapping, but as we took our seats everyone settled down.

I knew I was blushing and my face was bright red. Edward brushed his thumb over my cheek and smiled, "I'm going to miss that." he whispered to me.

After dinner, my dad Charlie stood up with his glass in his hand. I knew he hated speaking in public as much as I did so this was going to be hard on him.

"To my Bella, may she have many years of love and happiness. I only had her for a short time but I know she's in good hands with Edward. To Bella." he said as if holding back the tears. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted.

Next was Carlisle, he smiled at us and something silent passed between him and Edward that made Edward bow his head and smile shyly.

"From the time We've had Edward, we worried he would never find someone special. It took us by surprise when he came home and told us Bella was the one for him. After everything he has been through I'm glad he found Bella." he raised his glass and smiled at us.

Everyone took a turn to toast us, I was in tears and Edward had my head tucked between his head and his shoulder, and my mom and Esme were rubbing my back trying to settle my tears.

"I want to toast the happy couple" I looked up to see Jacob standing with a glass in his hand. He was wearing a dark brown suit, he looked very handsome.

I stood up and waved my hand telling Jacob to go ahead.

"To my friend Bella, may her life with Edward be long and painless. And to Edward may you always know what you have and never grow complacent." he ducked his head, "I wish you the very best." he raised his glass and took a long drink. I was about to go to him when he turned and walked out.

Edward came up behind me and hugged me. "You alright love?"

I smiled and turn to look in to his eyes, "more than alright. I have you."


End file.
